Loreali's Dilemma
by Lily-990
Summary: Luke and Lorelai. And how they find there way back to each other.
1. The day after

Disclaimer: I'm new at this and I don't wanna get kicked off or anything so I hope this is right lol... I don't own any thing associated with Gilmore Girls exept the characters I make up which I haven't yet but I will.

This story takes place after the season finale Partings It is about Lorali and Luke and how they come back to each other...if they do. It starts the second the episode ended.

"Chris we should not have done this, I'm sorry". She gets up to leave but Chris stops her.

"Lorali wait, please listen to what I have to say".

Lorali reluctantly nodded her head

"I know I have not always been there for you and rory, but I really want to be now, I have a great job, I have a nice apartment, and I have the funds to put Rory through Yale plus anything else you heart desires, Lorali I have grown up, and I want to be there for you, this Luke guy I know you care for him but I think, he should put his selfishness aside, and do something for you, and since he hasen't been doing that I will, please Lorali we can make this work, right?"

Lorali thought about this for a moment before answering

"Chris I apprieciate all you are doing but I think I need to make amends with Luke first, after all we live in the same town, and we are bound to see eachother."

"You need time? I'll give you time, as long as you need, Lorali you are the one for me".

"I don't like the term 'needing time' that's what Luke wanted and I gave it to him for as long as I could, I don't want you to put your life on hold for me".

Chris sighs,"Ok, we will continue the relationship we had before, maybe lunch once in a while a phone call?"

"Thanks Chris I knew you would understand", she kisses luke on the cheek and gets up to leave.

"Chris I am sorry if you thought..."

"Not a problem Lorali...Not a problem"

After leaving Chris's Lorali called up Rory

"Hey, Kid"

"Mom what's wrong, you sound funny".

"Luke broke the engagment, or rather I pushed him to far and I broke the engaement", suddenly lorali burst into tears, "I need you here"

"Oh my gosh, mom, ill be there right now were are you now? Sookie's?"

"I um... I am in my car"

"Mom you know what I mean were did you stay, and don't think about lying I can tell".

"Ok! I stayed a Christophers"

"Oh no! mom!"

"Can you please just come here right now? I am really mixed up, ill be at... ill be at.. Oh god! were am I going to go?"

"Mom, stay with me, Logan left, just now, and he won't be back for like... a long time".

"Oh, rory i am sorry to hear that, I thought for sure he would stay, at least..."

"I know mom, me to".

"I don't want to intrude.", said Lorali with uncertainy in her voice

"You are so not I am already loney, I am not used to living alone, please come, Logan paid for a year, and there is SO much room, and he has a expresse machine".

"Ok I'm in but I want you to get some of my things for me at the house, can you do that for me please? If luke is there act indifferent and don't tell him were I am".

"Ok, meet you at Al's?"

"Ok, love you Rory".


	2. I'll wait for you

Hey hope you like it i know it's short but once I get reviews I will post more.

"Hey Rory!", said Lorali sitting in Al's drowning her sorrows in coffee

"Hey, mom, rory runs up to her mom, and hugs her tight then sits down across from her

"How many cups of coffee have you had?"

"3 no 4", said Lorali with a guilty smirk, but her eyes still held sadness

"Mom you canno't be left without supervision when it comes to coffee, you are not going to sleep tonight!"

"I am not going to sleep anyways",

Rory's trying to lighten the mood did not work and she felt a little guilty, and like she was walking on eggshells, what could she say that would not dampen her mothers already really dampend mood.

"So, what exactly do you want from the house? specific stuff, or random run through the house stuff?"

"Uh...my blue dress, the one with ribbons, my black sandals and brown boots, my really comfy jeans, the red top with 'cowgirl' on it and...Luke?"

"Oh mom! stop thinking about luke remember he hurt you, not the other way around"

"But I pushed him to hard, I always do that and it always blows up in my face!"

"Mom, you did not 'push him to hard', you voiced your opinion, a opinion that really needed to be voiced and, luke needed a push to get on the right path, he always does, thats just they way he is, he see's things one way and you have to make him see things in another way, or he acts all blind"

"Your right Rory, thanks for doing this for me, ill just see what he tries, maybe he feels as bad as I do, I hope so because I feel like hell".

After Al's with her mom, Rory went to the house, and Lorali went to sookies, Rory was just about to walk through the door, wondering what to sat to luke, if anything, she knew he was wrong, but he was the father figure in her life for so long, she did not want to take sides, maybe she would try have a neutrul opinion.

The house looked cold and empty, the empty part was true, because she wasn't sure luke was here, but the cold part wasn't really it just looked gloomy. The started to head up the stairs when she saw a figure on the couch.

"Rory? is that you", it was Luke and he jumped up from the couch and was at the staircase in seconds

"Were is Lorali? is she alright? were did she spend the night? is she coming back?", said Luke with a shaking voice.

"Woah! luke slow down, Lorali is at sookies, don't try phoning either and", _I had better leave the part out about were she stayed for obvious reasons_, "Yes she is alright, I was just with her, and coming back? probably eventually, but me being here, means not anytime soon, I am just getting a few things.

"No, I should not be here, if she needs some were to stay, I can stay at the diner".

"Luke,you have practically been doing that so far, and I think my mom, would be sad here, you know because she had such hopes for this home, you and her, it was my childhood home, but she might just see memories of you and her, and she would get upset, plus i already offered for her to stay with me, after all Logan left", Rory hung her head she, felt upset everytime she mentioned Logan, similar to the lull in the conversations she had with her mom, when she mentioned luke, but at least her and Logan were not broken up, they just had this barrier they had to get past. A barrier that Luke and Lorali also had to get past, the barrier of enstrangement.

"I heard about that before your mom, and I...had this break, I'm sorry to hear that are you guy's... broken up?", Luke said the last two words with uncertainly, as if he was afraid to say it

"No, not really, I love him so, I am going to wait for him"

"I love lorali and I am going to wait for her too"

So how did you like it? Read and Review please!


	3. Lorali is back! well almost

"Holy Cow! Rory you didn't tell me you lived in the lap of luxury!", said Lorali, with a smile on her face

"Well when your boyfriend is a millionaire..."

"I know you live like a queen", said lorali laughing despite all that happened in the last few days, she did not want Rory to think she was ungrateful, afterall.

"Why don't I order in, and you have a big bubble bath in the jacuzzi?"

"Were is it? this place is so big, I think I might get lost!"

"Ok, ill give you a tour..." they walked into the living room and Lorali looked at the massive T.V with X-box and Lazy-Boy chairs.

"The perfect place to wallow". The next place they went was the kitchen and Lorali was drawn immediatly to the expresso machine

"Oh! my gosh! how do you use this thing? you have to put coffee in here and you know what would taste really good in here?...Lukes coffee..."

"Ok, even the expresso machine you have never seen before brings back memories, and I thought getting you away from your house, would help you forget..."

"Thanks Rory... were's the bathroom? I really wanna have a bath now, with lotza bubbles..."

"And a T.V", finished rory with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! do you like have a T.V in every room, you can like put them all on at once and of there is more than one show on you want to see, you can run around to each one and watch 3 shows at once? I wanna try that!

"You will once I show you the guest bedroom".

"It feels like christmas, and every room has a surprise waiting for me".

Lorali walked into the guest bedroom and stood there in awe at the far end of the room was a king size bed with big fluffy blankets and pillows and one of those canopy things that make you feel like a princess.

"Oh My gosh! lorali yelled as she jumped onto the bed and sunk in. Rory was happy to see her mom in such a happy mood, she was her old self again.

"And look another T.V now my plan will work".

"So now that you have seen pretty much all of the apartment do you want to order something? chinease? pizza?"

" I wanna see your bedroom"

"There is not much to see, basicly same as this".

"But I have to know were to find you".

"It's easy go straight and turn".

"Ohhh! I want to see your walk in closet!", Lorali was acting like a kid in a candy store and Rory was happy to show her every inch of the place. Hours later when Lorali had a big bubble bath, ran from room to room watching three shows at once and many other things only Lorali could think of her and Rory were relaxing watching classic movies and eating everything they could get their hands on and talking like they never had before when they heard the door bell go off. Rory got up and went to the door she opened it and Luke stood there.

"Rory I need to talk to Lorali right now".

_Great now mom's good mood is going to be ruined, was all Rory could think, and how did he find her?_


	4. Can we fix this?

"Oh Hi Luke ummm... how did you get here?", said Rory confusion written all over her face.

"I drove"

"Ya I know that but, how did you know I live here? I don't think you have ever been here before".

"I know I haven't, I phoned Paris, because it was on a slip of paper by the phone, and since you moved out of there, I figured she could tell me were you lived, but no, not even a simple address or even a street number, she went on and on about how people can act like other people, or maybe I have a gun to my head and an axe murderer is coming to get you, I tell you that girl has problems! so since she would not tell me I phoned Yale, I didn't think I would get through with Yale being over and all, but I did and I talked to the headmaster, and he said practically the same thing, just not in those exact words, I have never been called a phyco axe-murderer twice in one day! I said it was a emergency and I was looking for my Fiance, then he made me say your middle name and birthday, until I finally got your address!"

"Woah! Luke take a breath, Loreali is just fine we just had supper, and I have no problem letting you in on normal circumstances, so I'll have to ask her, if she wants to talk, if not I'm sorry you went through all this trouble".

"Ok, if thats the best, thing you can do".

"You can wait in the hallway if you want".

Rory walked over to Lorali who was sitting on the couch trying to be focused on picking out all the red smarties, in the bowl in front of her.

"I heard the whole thing, let him in I want to see what his sorry arse has to say".

"You sure mom, I don't want you getting any more upset".

"Ya, I'm sure".

"Luke heard this and walked to were Lorali was sitting, she wanted to look busy so she started picking out the green smarties and popping them into her mouth.

"Loreali, please come home, I talked to Anna and I found out all along she did not want me to see April, she kept her from me all those years because she thought I was a loser and wanted someone better for April, well she found someone, and he sounds like a boring drone, I know this because she would not answer the phone she was to cowardly to come to the phone, but you Loreali you are the woman I want, you don't let anyone have power over you, and don't take garbage from anyone, even me. I feel bad for keeping April from you I just wanted to be ready so I could show you I could be a good father to the children I hoped we could have someday. I thought if Anna thought I was incapable of raising a kid, then I thought maybe you thought that to after all I am just a greasy diner man".

"What? I never said that! and don't go feeling sorry for yourself, I thought you were the greatest thing on this planet, until you shut me out!"

"I can't deny that, andI am sorry. I have been thinking, the roots of this problem have been April and the Diner, and since I am not supposed to see April anymore, the diner has to go too, see no more problems".

"What!", said Lorali, more shocked than angry now," You mean sell the Diner? But Luke you love that diner, it was your fathers and it's your job, what will you do without it?".

"I don't know being there brings up to many memories, I will probably move to New York or something".

There was silence no one knew what to say.

"I can't provide for you the way I want to on a lowly diner income, I have some money in the bank, but it's not much, you will probably be happier here anyways", and with that Luke turned to leave but Loreali stopped him.

"Can we fix this?", said Lorali with tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't know can we?", and with that Luke put his arms around Loreali and hugged her tight, his tears were staining her shoulder, and hers were on his.


	5. Now your the Mother and I'm the daughter

Loreali woke up to sunshine and blue sky, with the sound of birds twittering. _It's so nice here, I almost feel guilty_ .Next she smelled coffee and hopped out of bed, Rory was sitting it the kitchen table staring at the phone, her face was down.

"Hey, Kid, you alright?".

"Ya, mom I'm fine, have some coffee". But by the sound in daughter's voice she knew she was not fine, she deserted the coffee for now and walked closer to Rory, she noticed her face was tear stained.

"Hon, things don't look fine". she sat down and pulled some hair away from her daughters face.

"I miss him so much".

"Logan? that's a touchy subject".

"I don't know what's wrong with me every little thing I do reminds me of him, he always made the coffee, mine tastes like crap".

"Is there something else hon?".

"Mitchum phoned me, just now".

"Mitchum, as in Mitchum Huntzburger, big time jerk, who thinks he rules the world?".

"Ya that one".

"What did he say? Oh no! if he has anything to say, it's not good I'm sorry".

"He said I should not phone Logan anymore, thatI need to let him go and, his son does not need ties from home to slow him down, he probably phoned Colin and Finn too, but they will call anyways".

"Oh, rory you know that's not true, Logan loves to talk to you, I bet it is the best part of his day", she pulls rory into a hug.

"This is kinda funny", said rory pulling away from her mothers hug." Both of the Gilmore Girls with a love life that sucks".

Loreali smiled, and she remembered last night. Her and Luke were on the way to getting back together, and it surprised her, how emotional he had been, crying too.

"Let's try some of this coffee". She got up and poured herself a cup, she put some milk in and tasted it, and put the cup down and put some more milk in."Mmmmm...tastes like..."

"Let's go out and get some coffee".

"Good Idea".

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Later on, Lorelai went to the Inn to check on things.

"Hey Sookie!"

"Oh my Gosh! Hi Loreali! how are things?", she ran up to her best friend and gave her a hug.

"Luke came to see me last night".

"And...", Sookie prodded.

"He said he was sorry, and he might sell the diner".

"What, I can't imagine Luke without his diner, it's like his identity!".

"I know, and since I am not quite ready to forgive him, I don't know what to do!"

"I can't say much in the way of advice, just don't wait to long or one day you may find Luke is gone".

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Loreali stood outside the diner, contemplating going in, she watched as Luke began to put things away and tears stung her eyes, there was a 'For Sale' sign in the window.What am I going to do if he leaves? I still love him, but I don't know if he still loves me, and even if he still does I don't know if things will be the same. Ok, there is only one way to do this, and that is not chicken out, so she walked in to the diner, as Luke looked up, and shesat there at the counter as if nothing happened as if this was just another day, but it wasn't.

"Coffee?".

"Sure", for some reason Luke knew she was coming, and had a fresh pot of coffee waiting, she wanted to savor it, just in case this was the last cup of coffee, she drank from Lukes.

"So, how are things with you and Rory?".

"Well, Rory is having a pretty tough time, Mr. H is being a bully once again".

"What did he do this time?". Concern in his eyes.

"He uh.. told Rory she should not phone Logan anymore, because she is somehow slowing him down, what else does she have to look forward to?".

"What do I have to look forward to?".

"Luke you don't have to sell the diner, don't make me be thereason of that ,you love this diner, and were else am I gonna get good coffee", she tried to make it sound light hearted but it came out shakey. "And April, she is your daughter I bet she wants to see you as much as you want to see her".

"I know and I am going to no matter what Anna says, but I have to wonder, if she really like me, or she just puts up with me you know?", a smirk played across his face.

"Oh she likes you, everybody like you Luke Danes, it's hard not to.


	6. Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore

Lorelai woke up the next morning, and the first thing that went through her mind was:

_Oh my gosh today is the day when Luke leaves ...for good, what am I going to do? _

She got up and had a shower, and walked out into the main living area, no Rory... she looked in Rory's room, still no Rory, then she went to the kitchen and propped up on the coffee pot was a note:

_- Hey mom, sorry I had to leave early Lane needed me, turns out life as a newlywed is not as easy as it looks! I'll be back in a couple of hours, Love Rory_

_I_ _guess I will have to do this on my own_, so Loreali grabbed a travel mug in the cupboard above the the coffee pot, noticing the coffeetastedmuch better than it did yesterday, and ran out the door to her car. Within a hour she was standing out side of Lukes watching him load the last of his stuff into the back of his pickup truck. Tears were running down her cheeks, and when Luke noticed she was standing there he walked up to her.

"Why are you leaving, you don't have to leave! whats wrong with the way things are now? I know we arent exactly together, but we arent really apart either, I should have never asked you to marry me if you didn't really want to", Lorelai said voice shaking.

"Lorelai, what ever made you think I didn't want to marry you, I wanted that more than anything".

"Then why didn't you try to accomidate me into your life, I thought being someones Fiancee was the best part of your life besides the wedding, being in love with someone, planning your wedding, your life, but you didn't want anything to do with it!".

"Lorelai..."

"Were are you going, is the diner sold? gone for good?".

"Some one phoned me late last night, the diner is sold".

"You can get it back can't you? I mean if you want to?".

"It's not mine anymore, they can do what they want with it".

"Am I not yours anymore, do you not want me anymore?".

"I have to go, I'll see you around Lorelai Gilmore".

And with that he got in his truck and drove off, leaving Lorelai standing there, her hands balled up in fists, and tears streaming down her face.

_I forgive you Lucas Danes I forgive you but it's too late._


	7. Will I ever see you again?

**Lorelai's POV:**

Loreali watched as Luke stopped at the light, and her heart stopped for a second, hoping he would just jump out and run back into her arms, but as the light turned red, and he kept on going she realized he was gone. She thought about running back to her truck and rushing after him, but by that time he would be gone and she would not know which way he had gone.

_I don't know what to do! __I have lost the only one I really ever really loved! I have ruined the only life I have known for 8 years, I should not have pushed him,gave him more time... I could go to sookies.. but she is busy with the kids, I don't want to burden her anymore... Rory is busy with Lane... I just wish he knew how much I love him._

Lorelai suddenly burst into tears and ran for her truck, she did not know were she was going she just had to drive.

_I can't go to Christophers, we all know how that ended up last time... so ill just drive._

**Luke's POV: **

Luke stopped at the light, heading out before him was a new life not one he wanted, but none the less one he had chosen. He wanted to jump out of the truck and run to Lorelai.

_I don't know what to do! I have loved Lorelai, from the moment I met her. She must hate me so much... I just wish she knew how much I love her._

Luke drove without even thinking or caring were he went, all he could think of was how much he loved Lorelai Gilmore, and if he would ever see her again... Little did he know they were driving in seperate directions, both thinking the same thing.

**Lorelai's POV:**

Before Lorelai knew it she was some were she last expected, to go on free will but thinking about going back to a empty apartment did not sound very comforting, so she forced herself to walk up to the door, wiping away the tears angerly, and rang the door bell.

"Why hello Lorelai!...what's wrong?".

"I messed up really bad, and I don't know what to do".


	8. Authors Note

Hey, there does not seem to be much interest in this story, if you want it to continue, Review. Thanks :)


	9. You have to go find him

"Why hello Lorelai!...What's wrong?"

"I messed up really bad and I don't know what to do!".

"Well come in and we will talk about it", Emily lead Lorelai to the living room,"Would you like anything to drink?".

"No, thanks".

"Then sit down, and tell me what is wrong".

"I know what your going to say".

"Is this to do with Luke? I thought you were happily engaged?". Lorelai suddenly burst into tears and Emily went to sit beside her and put her arm around her, "Then you must go back to him".

"I think he hates me now".

"Now why on earth would he? I see the way he looks at you".

"But I did something I shouldn't have".

"If he really loves you, he will forgive you".

"He's gone, he's gone and he is not coming back".

"I know I haven't always been supportive, but if you really love him, you must go find him".

"He sold the diner, and he took off, I don't know how to find him".

"Well, do you know who he sold the diner to?".

"No, I don't know why he even sold it, he loves that diner".

"He sold it because it reminds him of you".

"Is this one or our rare mother-daughter moments? We never agree on anything".

"Well I agree with you on this, you have to get Luke back".

"I guess I could try, if he hates me, then I'll just come backhome".

"I think you will find out he doesent hate you at all". After Lorelai and her mother talked for a while Lorelai realized her mother had a side to her she didn't know, then she left for New York, after leaving Rory a message.

Hey! People I know this is a really boring chapter, but I don't know what to write up to when Luke and Lorelai meet up again. Please write me your ideas! Thanks! - Lily


End file.
